


Tulip

by eaivalefay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry shook his head in amusement, sliding into Fred's arms. "I forgot how you always manage to make everything a surprise."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/359907.html).

  
Harry flipped distractedly through the wizard's robes magazine Ginny had sent him. Surely there had to be a way to- but no. He tossed the magazine onto the coffee table with a frustrated sigh.

Fred never noticed him anymore.

Well, to be fair, Harry hadn't really noticed Fred for awhile now either. ...but ever since he'd been between jobs Harry couldn't help but pay attention to his lover of eight years. (Eight years-! Harry gave a snort. Eight years and still just boyfriend and boyfriend and seemingly going nowhere fast.) He couldn't help but pay attention to the way Fred moved: carefully maneuvering through the precariously stacked boxes in his shop's storage room; his hands fluttering about, motioning excitedly when he or George came up with a new idea; sprawling himself out on the couch, head dropped casually onto Harry's lap, as he settled himself down for some telly... Harry felt as if he were seeing Fred for the first time all over again, but this time Fred definitely wasn't taking any notice of him.

Oh, Harry'd _tried_ , but every time he made an attempt at catching the redhead's attention Fred completely ignored it. Or rather, he was completely oblivious to it in the first place.

Harry scowled and picked up the magazine again. There was just no romance anymore.

"Er, Harry?" Fred called in a strained voice from the bedroom. "The wardrobe's acting up again-"

Harry jumped as he heard a crash.

"Ah, it _was_ acting up. Now it's sort of... Acting down."

"Oh no!" He was already heading toward their room, "please tell me you didn't break it again, Fre-" Harry froze in the doorway, words dying before they left his lips. The wardrobe was fine. Everything was fine- nothing broken to implicate what had created the crashing noise- except there was Fred, holding a tulip, with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Er." Harry said. "What's this?"

"C'mon, Harry. D'you think I _couldn't_ have noticed the way you've been not so discreetly hinting these past three weeks?" Fred chuckled. "Though really, was sending a magicked baseball bat after me in your ire entirely necessary?"

"Er." Harry said again, feeling particularly articulate even as he felt a blush rise up his neck at the memory.

Fred grinned wider; Harry was surprised that was even possible. Then he heard a click come from behind his lover's back before music started playing softly through the airy room.

"Care for a dance, love?"

Harry shook his head in amusement, sliding into Fred's arms. "I forgot how you always manage to make everything a surprise."

In response Harry felt Fred press a kiss against his hair. "I've missed this."

"Us. Dancing." Harry murmured.

"Just us really."

Harry only nodded.

They danced, silently, slowly, just taking comfort in the arms of the other.

After the song came to an end Fred gently pulled away, tugging on Harry's hand, leading him out onto their balcony. "And to commemorate such a lovely night as this, I officially give you your favorite flower, this here white tulip."

Harry grinned, finding himself shaking his head as he accepted the flower. "I love you for your silliness. Oh, and a ribbon around the flower too; why Fred, this is really quite fancy- what's this?" His fingers slid along a cold, thin, smooth, _metal_ surface before his eyes shot up to meet Fred's.

"Harry," Fred began, now playing with the fingers of Harry's hand that he was still holding. "Will you marry me?"

Harry stared at him, mouth hanging open. "I- er-... I- oh, shit, Fred, what was the name of the song we were dancing to?!"

"I'm not quite sure. It's on the CD, but Harry why-"

"So we have the name of it?"

"Yes..?"

Harry beamed at him, "Good. I want to play it at our wedding."

This time Fred shook his head, and laughed. "Mum's going to have a field day." He declared before pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him soundly.  



End file.
